The Battle of the End of the World
by MarroTekatsu
Summary: In Marro's point of view. The Entity and Agency have to clean up the mess. PLEASE READ UP TO CHAPTER 7 OF The Love of Haruhi Suzumiya before reading.


**The End of the World**

Author's Note: Hey guys, it's MarroTekatsu, the creator of The Love of Haruhi Suzumiya. If you haven't read the first seven chapters of The Love of Haruhi Suzumiya, I suggest doing so before reading this. This is a side story in Marro's point of view. Some important stuff happened in the battle at the End of the World I would've mentioned, but my story is in Kyon's point of view and he wasn't exactly conscious then. This starts from the gunshot on.

Also, just a warning. I didn't want to put this as M for fear less readers would read it, but there is some cussing on Haruhi's part. I'm sorry if anyone here isn't too tolerant of cussing. Enjoys!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had my orders. The human we had been observing for almost four years now has been so important, and now I have to kill her? Jeez. Talk about a buzzkill. I've been pretty entertained watch Suzumiya for a while now. Looks like I have to do it though. Standing beside her house, I executed the command for a data clearance. As usual, the surrounding area blasted into pixels until only a void of space was left. Suzumiya was sitting, obviously shocked. What I hadn't expected was the male near her, not surprised at all. Man, Asakura, you definitely know how to make things harder, don't you? Kyon looked at me, a mixture of emotions on his face. He seemed to have been studying me. I don't have to to wait though. I reached into the specialized leather jacket I was wearing and pulled out a pistol. Desert Eagle. Not my favorite, though mine is overkill. I aimed for head head, allowing a quick kill. Kyon dashed towards her, planning to stop my bullet. How foolish. I could aim to kill her while avoiding him. However, I realized the opportunity. If I hit Kyon, Suzumiya won't die, I'm not bored, and I get away with disobeying orders. I can't kill Kyon, obviously. I aimed, firing just at the right time. The bullet hit him square in the chest, about two centimeters from the heart. Perfect. Either Nagato or Suzumiya should save him. Ignoring their "final" conversation, I moved my attention to the most obvious threat. Analyzing the situation, I realized the Entity's lack of power here. I contacted the troops closest to the border.

"Contact the Espers. Give them clearance to attack," I commanded. They did as ordered, and soon the weakened Espers assisted us against the giants breaking through the Time Stop. I noticed the "SOS Brigade" members were all together. Walking up to them, Suzumiya was the first to see me. She looked at me with intense fury, walking up to me. She slapped me.

"You BASTARD! You....you..." She failed to complete what she was going to say, breaking down into tears. I couldn't help but try to make her feel better.

"Don't worry, he's not dead," I said, as if oblivious to her blow. This only angered her further. She stood up, fury on her face.

"He's _going_ to be soon. You better fucking explain yourself!" Screaming many more threats, some not even making sense, she hit me various ways many more times. I felt nothing. Resisting the urge to sigh, I explained,

"I had orders to kill you because of what's going on now. Kyon got in the way. I didn't want either of you to die because of the abnormalities of your life. Please forgive me. I shall try to fix things up. I won't let Kyon die. I had to shoot him for many reasons. If you may see, there is chaos around us, and I must go fight off these monstrosities. Nagato, come with me. Koizumi, Asahina, I request your assistance. It seems members from both of your organizations are here. They nodded, one determined, one unsure.

"I don't mean to sound rude, Suzumiya, but I suggest you leave to safety. Our medics will take care of Kyon," I said. She, being the stubborn teenage human she is, refused.

"I'm not leaving Kyon's side until he opens his eyes and walks," she retorted. As expected.

"Fine, fine. I won't push you. Just don't get in my way," I stated. Should've thought about my wording. Before she could explode, Koizumi came to her side.

"Suzumiya-san, listen carefully. We have to go somewhere quickly. When we get back, we can get Kyon some help. Right now, Kyon needs your support. Don't worry about him right now. Kyon needs the attention more," he suggested. Man, those Espers were persuasive. Suzumiya nodded, kneeling down beside Kyon. I looked at Nagato, Koizumi, and Asahina and nodded. We headed to the battlefield. My forces were forcing the giants in groups, while the Espers quickly attacked them. even weakened by the half-reality, they had some strength. As we got close, I found the temporary command center. As we got closer, a time traveler came up. By the looks of it, this was the real Asahina. Koizumi rushed to the battlefield, while the current Asahina approached the her boss.

"Hello, Mikuru-chan," Asahina (big) said nervously.

"Boss? I thought we weren't ever supposed to meet each other," Asahina (small) asked, confused.

"Normally, that would be correct. This is inevitable."

"Umm...May I ask you a question?" Asahina (small) asked timidly.

"Yes, you may."

"Are you...me?" With that question, Asahina (big) sighed. With a resigning smile she nodded.

"No one else could have kept track of what you're supposed to do as well as yourself," she laughed. the present Asahina joined in. I looked to Nagato.

"Help with the force fields. I'm going to do an area scan." The silent orderly of mine nodded, heading towards the battlefield. I want to enable her to ave emotions. It makes me so sad to have her stuck in such a state. She rejects every time I offer. I wonder why? Could it be?

**CRASH!**

As another giant fell, I remembered where I was. I'm even drifting off now. Maybe I really am turning myself to human. As I entered the command code, I scanned the entire city, noticing the dropping numbers. No civilian casualties so far. That's good. Kyon's not getting much worse. That's good. I wonder if Suzumiya will ever forgive me? Will Kyon? I wonder what going to high school is like?

Oh well. I'm just an input character.

---

As the number of giants finally reaches zero, the Agency and Entity depart. Marro resets values, alters time settings, and erases the whole event from those not initially involved. The adult Asahina goes back to the future. Kyon's wound begins to heal, sealing itself in hours. He goes to the hospital, the SOS Brigade staying with him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Hope you enjoyed. I mainly wanted to point out that the Asahina-sans met, the mind of Marro, and make Haruhi a bit mad. If you can find them, there are some foreshadowing points about where I plan to head this story. The "after-battle talk" with Marro will be explained on the next chapter of The Love of Haruhi Suzumiya.


End file.
